shylmirid_4efandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rituels
Rituels '''Source''': [http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?188861-4E-Ritual-Casting-Fix-Proposal-%28PEACH%29 Surrealistik] '''Apprendre un Rituel''' Lorsqu'un joueur veut apprendre un Rituel, il doit faire un Skill Check contre un Hard DC selon l niveau du Rituel en utilisant l'une des Compétences qui est reliée à ce rituel. Le temps d'apprentissage est normalement de 8 heures. Pour chaque 5 Pts qui excède le DC du jet. le temps d'apprentissage est réduit de 2 heures jusqu'à un minimum de 1 heure. Pour chaque 5 Pts par lequel le jet est raté, le temps d'apprentissage augmente de 2 heures. *Aid Another : Avec l'aide d'une personne qui maîtrise déjà ce rituel, si le jet est réussi, le temps est réduit de moitié (en plus de réduire le temps si let Jet excède de plus de 5 pts). Le temps peut à l'inverse être augmenté si le jet est raté, le temps est alors doublé. *Trivial : Un rituel d'un niveau égal à la moitié du niveau du joueur est considéré comme Trivial et peut être apprit pendant un Short Rest (5 minutes). '''Transcription de Rituel''' Le temps pour transcrire un Rituel est le même temps qu'Il faut pour l'apprendre. Toutefois un jet différent doit alors être fait. '''Healing Surge''' Il est possible d'utiliser des Healing Surge pour améliorer un Rituel de plusieurs façon. *Coût des Composantes : Réduit le coût de 25 Po (Heroic), 250 Po (Paragon) ou 2 500 (Epic) par Healing Surge supplémentaire utilisé lors du lancement du rituel. *Incantation Accélérée : Réduit le temps de moitié pour chaque Healing Surge supplémentaire utilisé lors du lancement du rituel. '''Focuses and Wealth Creating Rituals:''' Focuses, and the component costs of any ritual that creates a permanent item or effect with a defined monetary value (such as Brew Potion or Enchant Magical Item) can _never_ be paid for in this way with healing surges (but they may be expedited). For rituals with a permanent duration paid for with healing surges, you must lose a healing surge to sustain it at the end of each extended rest, or its effects end. A ritual sustained in this way for a year and a day becomes permanent. '''Healing Surges Lost to Ritual Casting/Sustaining:''' Any creature that loses healing surges to sustain or cast rituals with this rule supplement cannot have more healing surges than their normal allotment of healing surges per day minus any healing surges lost in this way until the end of their next extended rest. Any healing surges above this maximum are immediately lost. '''Cooperative Casting:''' #Subtract the number of creatures that unsuccessfully used Aid Another to assist in performing a ritual from those that did so successfully. #If this difference is positive, divide the casting time by 1 + this difference. Otherwise multiply it by 1 + this difference (as a positive number). Note that any character using Aid Another in this way will be preoccupied for the full duration of the ritual. The casting time of a ritual cannot be reduced to less than 5 rounds in this way. These casting time modifiers apply before all others. '''Rituals Without Skill Checks:''' For rituals with no skill check, you instead make a skill check against a Hard DC of that ritual's associated skill (you choose if there are multiple associated skills) and level. If your check succeeds, you can reduce the casting time of that ritual by 20% of its post-modifier cast time, plus another 20% for every 5 points your check exceeds this DC to a minimum of 5 rounds. Failure by 5 or more points means you take twice as long to perform the ritual instead. '''Why?''' This allows for the more consistent application and utility of rituals, particularly at the lower levels by making them practical to use and affordable, while simultaneously retaining definitive limits on their frequency of use. It also helps with issues of purchasing insufficient quantities of the needed reagent/component type. In the context of a 'work/adventuring day' it further presents a risk vs reward component, and introduces resource management depth to the game, particularly for casters with smaller healing surge pools (like the Wizard); the healing surges they spend could make all the difference between life and death. Lastly, it makes all rituals benefit from having a high score in their associated skill, rendering ritual casting more consistent and 'fair'. Overall, this would neatly solve and address the problem of rituals rarely seeing use because of uncertain utility and prohibitive and recurring costs (especially at the lower levels) which are highly unpopular or even truly untenable for most players and campaigns, as well as no check rituals completely failing to reward/penalize high or low skill checks. It also makes them situationally but potentially useful in combat encounters given the 5 round cast time floor, perhaps permitting an interesting scenario where the party wizard struggles to conjure an escape portal while he's defended by his allies. Rituels Template